


Gay Pride, Weak

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: After an uncomfortable dream, Quinn confides her feelings to her dear diary about who she really is - and how a new student has brought some unexpected changes in her life.





	Gay Pride, Weak

 

 

"Ms. Li - isn't this, like, a conversation we should have, like, with our parents?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course! I'm just glad that you girls could finally allow your insecurities and fear of the ignorant and the emotionally insecure to die off so that you could let the world know who you are, and that it's not a sense of pride, or need to let people know that they can't browbeat you into the shadows of fear and 'the downlow', for you want to just be who you are, and live your lives just as anyone else does with who you girls want! Kudos!"  
  
Ah, Ms. Li - thanks, but I really, _really_  think that my parents and my sister need to hear this from-"  
  
"I understand, Miss Morgendorffer. I just want you to know that I, too, do understand that you're going through an emotional and hormonal time. Yes, I remember what it was to be young, nubile and full of a youthful need to explore my sexuality... I must admit, young ladies, when I was seventeen and a senior in high school, I was hornier than a female headliner at CPAC during Fashion Week in Milan!"  
  
"Brain soap - brain bleach - oh, where's the cord for the emergency room flush Daria talked about seeing when she went on a field trip down to the CDC?"  
  
"I think that is would prove advantageous for all students to understand the need for a sensitive, yet comprehensive understanding of what their fellow LGBT students go through as they undergo the process of coming to terms with their sexuality. Yes... I think that Mr. O'Neill and Miss Barch should each create a presentation on what exactly gay and lesbian students experience - emotionally and physically - in order for students to understand and accept that this is also a natural process that is less about physicality and more about emotional connections!"  
  
"Uh, Ms. Li, that's all well and good, but we really don't-"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, Miss Griffin. I won't forget you, or Miss Morgendorffer, Miss Rowe or Miss Blum-Deckler, for that matter."  
  
"Ms. Li, we don't-"  
  
"In fact, I think that you four ****SHOULD****  take Miss Barch's _LGBT_   _Sensitivity and Awareness Class_  first, so you can tell us if you feel that we've captured the essence of what LGBT students such as yourselves go through, so that we can ensure that such students get the proper level of support and information so as to help them through this special change as they navigate the difficult passages of high school!.  
  
"But, like, we don't want to stand out - well, not for this. We want to be noticed, like, for having exceptional fashion sense, and, like, amazingly bouncy hair-"  
  
"And _tiny pores_! We have very  cute and very tiny pores!"  
  
Yes, yes, ladies. Bouncy hair and tiny pores. We should have a special assembly in the auditorium, so that you may accept the well-deserved accolades of your fellow students and the community itself for having the courage and the strength of character to step up and say 'I am who I am, and I will not be looked down upon! I will not be oppressed! _Like Lewis and Williams at_ _Selma_ _-_ ** _ **WE MARCH!**_** "  
  
  
*****  
  
  
_That's when I woke up, diary. I know that Sandi's not that way - if anything, Stacy is, or she's just so damned horny that she's ready to go with anything that she feels reasonably safe with, and I can see that, more than anything else._ __  
__  
_I just wish that I had someone to talk to, diary. No. What I wish is that I didn't feel like I have to wish for someone that I could talk to - like I'm bad for feeling like this, and I'm punishing myself by having dreams like this. Ms. Li getting Barch to have a self-esteem class like the one she put Daria in... I can just hear her talking about 'how I'm so much more evolved, because my body realizes that it doesn't need a man to satisfy it’, or something icky like that - like everybody doesn't know that she and Mr. O'Neill were doing it in those nasty tunnels at that paintball place, and in all those places all over school - ugh. I feel like I need to take a shower._ __  
__  
_I'm not scared, diary. I'm not scared, and I don't feel bad or dirty - I don;t hate myself... I just wish I could talk to somebody, and it wouldn't be like, 'oh, it's such a special, important thing, you doing this' and everybody has to inform an opinion or take a side. I know that it can be like that - I saw the way Mom would look at Daria and Jane sometimes, and even though she and Jane almost stopped being friends over it, I saw how she looked when she saw Daria basically take Tom from Jane. Not that she liked that - she understood that hormones make you stupid. - she was just glad that Daria had found someone._ __  
__  
_That she could open herself up to actually finding and being someone. Even though it was only for a little while. It's all good, though. It means that she can. When she goes off to college, it means that maybe, she'll find a really good guy - someone who's like her, but different enough that she'll be interested in him, and cute enough for her to let go without being worried that she's just the latest in a long line of the girls he's led down the hall to his bedroom. One thing's for sure - a month after they do start doing it, you couldn't pay me to be in the same block as any room where she's doing it. I'm not letting her borrow any money for that 'disturbing the peace' ticket - and she's not digging my stuff up to keep me from laughing at her all the way home... let alone when Mom and Dad find out._ __  
__  
_Speaking of Dad - he'll be okay with it. I remember what Jane said about the way he was when that hot girl her brother Trent was with came over, back when they stayed over for a few days. He wouldn't care - I mean, he wouldn't care. He just figures that I'd date her a few times and move on - God, but would he give them the business if I was going steady, or had a girlfriend - I can just see him wanting to go through her credit history, and her medical reports, and wanting to know how she treated all of her pets when she was little... I love you, Daddy - even though you're crazy, and I can't do anything stupid around you, because I don't want your heart to blow up again._ __  
__  
_That reminds me. No more 'Taco Tuesday'. We have to have some special day of the week for some special Tex-Mex food, but still healthy. What word that means 'chicken' rhymes with a day of the week? Gawd, thinking healthy is so hard - you have to know, like, stuff that you can use in 'Scrabble', or 'Trivial Pursuit', or that hard show with the old guy where you get 'lifelines' and such and try to be a millionaire! I mean, duh! Everybody knows that if you want to be a millionaire, then you marry a millionaire and wait for him to die!_ __  
__  
_Anyway - way off the subject, diary. I gotta go, now. Maybe I won't dream any more. I've been having weird dreams like this ever since that new girl, Danielle something, started school last week. She's cute, and she has a hot car - Brittany punched Kevin out on Thursday, when she saw him looking at her bottom. She slammed the locker door in his face - Daria saw it, and I heard about it when she told Jane. I'd pay to see that video on Ms. Li's cameras - you know she saw it. That's why all the smart girls use the last two stalls on the right side in the first-floor bathroom, and the last on the left in the girls locker room. Those are the only ones where her cameras can't see, and she can't set stuff to look in, because everybody would notice right off. (Thanks, Stacy! You're so smart-!)_ __  
__  
_I gotta go. Good night - or good morning, it's 2:49 - I don't know time stuff - I'm not going around in a weird phone booth that's bigger on the inside, how do they do that, anyway, and Gawd, those fezzes are not cool, especially when that Doctor guy wears them. He's not even that cute - the guy before him was so much hotter, and he was so skinny, and he was funny! I can see why all of those ladies were so crazy about him - I can see why the guys were, too - especially that 'Captain Jack' guy who looks like he's related to Jane - they have the same eyes, and hair, and they act the same..._ __  
__  
_I wonder if I could talk to Jane._ __  
__  
_Yep! Officially too tired to write any more now, diary! see you when I see you!_  
  


**END**

 

 

18 March 2013


End file.
